the battle has just begun
by iriskary
Summary: Abigail grace is a normal teen girl who reads about all sorts of magical things to escape her boring life. But on her thirteeth birthday she finds unbelivable magic stored away inside her. Investigating where the book is staged she finds that the scorcerers are much closer than she could have thought. Should she join the battle for this world or will it all be too much for abbi?
1. the thirteenth

She glared at her hand. her middle finger pressed against her thumb, her index finger was hovering above. _You can do this_ her mind told her. She slid her middle finger down her thumb, hearing the click sound and her other finger landed on her thumb. But no spark. She sighed and readied herself for another try when her mother's voice floated up the stairs.

"Abigail grace! You get down here now! If you miss the bus I'll make you walk!" "coming mum!" she called back. She grabbed her shoulder bag from the corner of her room, filled it with the homework stacked on her desk and headed downstairs. She much preferred just Abbi. And yes she also preferred to spell it with an I. Her mum handed her a piece of buttered toast when she entered the kitchen.

"thanks mum" she said quickly before she stuffed her mouth with it. Her mum looked at her with a raised eyebrow, a look she rarely wore.

"what?" Abbi asked. "are you allowed to wear make up at school?" she asked. "mum" she groaned, placing a readied lunch in her bag.

"sorry" she said instantly. "I know I told you I wouldn't criticise your dress choices in grade seven, but did you check with the school?" Abbi sighed. All she was wearing was a smidge of eye liner, a little mascara and some natural blush.

"yes, mum. I checked." she put the rest of the toast in her mouth and closed her bag. "besides" she said once she finished chewing. "you promised I could wear whatever I want at the _start _of year seven. The year is at least halfway finished by now"

"I know" her mum repeated. "I'll stop" she shoved some things around her bag, making sure she got everything. Math homework, check. Locker key, check. Lunch,check. She had the rest of her books, pencils and her hat already in her locker at school. As an afterthought, she darted upstairs and grabbed a black and white beaded necklace. Instead of freaking her mum out more she shoved it in her bag for later, along with her phone she had got for her birthday last year. She hugged her mum and headed for the door.

"bye mum" she said.

"make good choices" she called back, Abbi smiled. She slipped out the back door and ran down the driveway where her best friend, Alice was standing already. She frowned at Alice.

"how long have you been standing there?" she shrugged.

"just got here" they began walking to the nearest bus stop, about one block from Abbi's house. "why do you think we got so much homework?" Abbi asked.

"dunno" Alice shrugged. "maybe they're trying to prove a point. Like, 'here, we will give you tonnes of homework to drown under and laugh at you when you fail your tests and there's nothing you can do about it because we are superior.'" Abbi made a face.

"that was awfully dramatic." Alice just laughed. By then they had gotten into what was like a crossroad path to the bus and they were already joined by about seven kids from their school walking in different groups. Suddenly out of things to say, Abbi began clicking her fingers. It took Alice only a moment to see what she was doing.

"Abbi" she scowled. "magic doesn't exist" Abbi had been spending all her free time either reading a fiction book about sorcerers, magic teenagers and walking,talking skeletons, or trying to practice the magic from the book.

"don't care" she said curtly. They reached the bus stop and Abbi and Alice sat on the grass next to the sign and waited for the bus. Abbi continued to click her fingers and Alice stared at her.

"you know" she said after a moment. "if magic does exist, you'll light the grass on fire." At this, Abbi smiled and stopped clicking. She looked at Alice.

"if magic was real, would you want me to tell you?" a smile flickered across her face for the smallest of moments.

"yes" there was the sound of an engine and then a brake with the light screech of tyres. The bus had arrived.

The ten minute ride to school was completely uneventful. When they hopped on they grabbed the two seats just behind the driver and each plugged their earphones into their phones and listened to their music until they got to school. When the bus stopped they pulled the earphones off, buried them in their bags and pocketed their phones. They walked to their side by side lockers and pulled out the keys. Abbi was thankful to have keys instead of combinations, she would never remember a combination. She unlocked her locker and placed her lunch inside. She collected her books for her first class and a few pencils and rested them inside her bag. When she closed her locker Alice was looking at her.

"so" she said. "what are you going to do for your birthday?" Abbi shrugged.

"mum said she planned something already but it's a surprise." Alice faked a pout.

"but I want to know _now_" the bell rang and Abbi and Alice exchanged a glace before braking into a run to their first class.

Abbi woke up on a Saturday morning unsure why today felt so special. She crawled out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom. When she came out she walked out to the kitchen. she jumped back when everyone in her family jumped out from hiding places all around the room.

"happy birthday!" they all called. Her mum, dad and older brother was there. But... Her little brother- jack - climbed out from under the table and shouted,

"boo!" Abbi laughed and held out her arms for a hug.

"birthday hug?" "birthday hug!" he squealed before jumping on Abbi. She laughed as she fell. Jack climbed off her and ran off to play with something. She laughed again as she stood up. "happy birthday Abbi" her mum said with a smile before going off to find jack. Abbi grinned at the thought of being a teenager and went to find her cereal.

Abbi's phone rang at around ten thirty and Abbi smiled, picking it up.

"happy birthday" she heard Alice say.

"thanks" she said. "want to come over?"

"no" Abbi's smile faded.

"why?"

"I have a better idea" she frowned.

"what?"

"I don't want to but..."

"what!" Abbi prodded. She could be very impatient sometimes.

"we could go to Roarhaven" Abbi's jaw dropped.

"what?" "it's not that far from here, really. Don't you want to go?"

"of course I do!" Abbi had always wanted to go to Roarhaven. The sanctuary was in Roarhaven and, although it cold have moved, she wanted to go looking for it.

"I'll ask mum" she told Alice. She ran downstairs and found her mum in jacks room. "mum?" she turned.

"yes?"

"can I go to Roarhaven with Alice? I promise I'll be super safe and take my phone and stay right next to Alice the whole time. Please?" her mum frowned. "it's just a couple towns over mum" she told her. "I can walk there"

"okay" her mum said. "make sure your phone has charge and call me if you need a ride home. If you are going to be more then an hour call in every once and a while okay?" she nodded "thanks mum." her mum held up a finger.

"this one time okay? Only because it's your birthday"

"thanks mum" she headed back upstairs and pressed the phone against her ear. "I can come" "okay" said Alice. "I'll meet at your house" she hung up and found her favorite boots by the bed. They were old and almost knee high and she couldn't wear them to school so she wore them as much as she could. She pulled them on with her three quarter leggings and a new top she got today. She pushed her phone down into the side of her right boot – her favorite place to keep it- and headed down stairs. She put her purse with her pocket money in the pocket of her grey hoodie and pulled it on. The door bell rang. She went and opened it. "hi" Alice beamed. "ready?"

"almost" she told her. She went to the fridge in the kitchen and Alice shut the door and followed. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and turned to Alice. "want one?" Alice shrugged so she grabbed another one and tossed it to her. Alice caught it perfectly and they headed to the front door. "mum, we're going" she called.

"want a ride?" she asked, appearing from the lounge.

"no, we're fine" her mum handed her some money. "birthday money" Abbi smiled.

"Thanks mum" her mum waved and they left for Roarhaven.

Abbi smiled at a sign that read 'Roarhaven'. She stopped and looked around. It was exactly how she had imagined it. The town was small and dirty and unwelcome sitting next to an old dirty lake. Alice screwed up her nose.

"it was your dream to come here?" she asked. Abbi smiled.

"there" she said. A door opened at what appeared to be a main building and about five unwelcome looking people with scowls left. "that must be it" Alice made a face.

"the almighty sanctuary of a cradle of magic is is there?"

"har har har" Abbi said, rolling her eyes. "come on. Lets go" she grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her to the building. Abbi let go just as they reached the door.

"stay hidden" she whispered to Alice. Abbi opened the door and slipped inside before Alice could protest so she followed. They stayed encased in shadows for a few minutes and nothing happened. Abbi sighed and sat, staying in the shadows and began to click her fingers. Alice crossed her arms and looked away.

"can't believe I let you drag me here" she muttered.

"Alice" Abbi said, sounding afraid. She turned to Abbi.

"what?" Abbi's eyes were wide. "what?" she repeated getting afraid herself. She moved her hand in front of Alice's face and clicked her fingers. A spark flew into the air. Alice gasped and stumbled back. A section of the wall opened up and a man and a woman came out with a woman standing behind them. She looked like a secretary. They all frowned now that Alice was visible. Abbi was still hidden in the shadows. Alice's eyes widened in fear.

"what are you doing here?" she secretary asked.


	2. sneaking in the back

"I got lost" she lied easily. "am I not supposed to be here?" the secretary smiled politely.

"where do you need to be?" she asked.

"I need to get to haggard. I'm visiting my cousin there. I've never seen any of these towns. I've been looking for directions."

"haggard is a few towns over" something caught Alice's eye and she looked behind the woman, tuning out to what she was saying. She saw two people come from another corridor and walk in the opposite direction. One was a skinny man wearing a suit, she didn't see his face and the back of his head was covered by a black fedora that matched his suit. But it was the dark haired girl beside him that looked somehow familiar. They were talking but she didn't hear the words. The girl turned her head and Alice fought down a gasp. Her sister Stephanie walked away with the man in the suit.

The secretary had finished giving her directions and the other man and woman had gone. Alice nodded as if she had heard. "thanks" she said and smiled. She saw Abbi move in the shadows toward the door and Alice walked away. She opened the door and let Abbi slip by unnoticed before leaving. She waited till the door swung closed before taking Abbi by the arm and leading her down the side of the building.

"what the hell is going on!" she whisper-shouted. For the first time ever Abbi looked lost on the subject of magic.

"did you see her?"

"your sister? Yeah. Isn't she staying at Gordon's old house?" Alice nodded and took out her phone. She dialled her sisters number and waited.

"hi sis" Stephanie said after picking up the phone.

"where are you?" Alice asked.

"at my house" she said. "where are you?" Alice hesitated.

"we're in Roarhaven" at first Stephanie didn't reply.

"I have a call waiting" she said at last. "call you back" she hung up and the doors opened. They sneaked around and saw Stephanie and the man exit the building with the tall, skinny man. Her phone rang and she pulled it out of the pocket of a jacket Alice had never seen. Alice frowned. She had been talking to her when she had another call, why would her phone be in her pocket? Stephanie frowned.

"why would she be in Roarhaven?" she asked the person on the phone. Alice's eyes widened. Was she talking about her? That would mean she'd have to be talking to herself.

"right." she said to the phone. "call her back, tell her to get there. I'll be there as soon as I can and i'll text you. When I do, go to the bedroom" she hung up and turned to the man in the suit. He tilted his head.

"who is here?" he asked. He had a nice voice.

"my sister" she told him angrily.

"why?" Stephanie stopped for a moment. "oh no" she whispered.

"what?" the man asked.

"her friend" she told him. "she read some of Derek's books. The ones based on me. She must've come looking for the sanctuary." they rushed to a car parked nearby. It looked like a pretty old car. Alice had seen it lots parked at the pier. They got in and it sped off. They still never saw the man's face. They ducked behind the corner as the door opened again and Alice's phone rang. She answered after she saw the caller id was her sister. The one at home.

"hi" she said.

"Alice, can you come to my house please?" she looked at Abbi for help. 'you're home' she mouthed.

"i just got home" she said. "i was just at the edge of Roarhaven when I called."

"are you with Abbi?" she glanced up. Abbi shook her head.

no"

"can you come please? I miss you" she rolled her eyes. _Nice cover _she thought sarcasticly. Abbi nodded.

"ok I'll be there soon"

"bye" Stephanie said before hanging up. They got up and rushed to Stephanie's house. _This better be good._

They got to Stephanie's house and peered through the side windows to the lounge. What Abbi saw made her heart skip a beat. She saw Stephanie talking to herself. Not in the crazy talking when no one is listening kind of way. There were two Stephanie's standing in the lounge room _arguing._ They ducked under the window and Abbi gestured for Alice to go in.

"what are you going to do?" she whispered.

"sneak in the back. Find out what's going on." Alice made a face. It was her _by the way, magic isn't real_ face. Abbi held up a hand, concentrated and clicked her fingers. she managed to turn the spark into the smallest of flames that flickered for a moment before going out. Alice took a moment, took a deep breath and nodded.

"act natural" she told her friend. She nodded and went to the front door. Abbi looked in the window and both the Stephanie's were still there. Neither of them had on the black clothes she saw here wear at the sanctuary so she couldn't tell which was which. The doorbell rang and they exchanged a word before one of them moved to the front door and the other one went the opposite way. She followed best she could through the windows and ended up losing her. Abbi scanned the side of the house and spotted an open window on the second floor. There was a vine nearby, ivy possibly, and it looked strong enough to climb too. She moved carefully and began to climb. Before she knew it she was right beside the open window. She made sure her feet were hooked securely in the vine and reached over she got her hands in then her forearms and then she got it almost up to her armpits before she untangled her feet. She grunted as she heaved herself in. luckily, this wasn't the room the other Stephanie had gone into. She heard Alice and her sister downstairs. She also heard other voices. They were hushed but she recognised the tall man and the other Stephanie. She snuck out of the room and crept quietly down the hall to the room where she heard their voices. She didn't dare look in, and she stayed next to a cupboard door, just in case. She began to hear words.

"why don't you like me?" Stephanie's voice asked.

"because you're a cheap impression of a great girl who you tried to kill"

"but I'm fixed now"

"I don't care. You're still a cheap impression" there was silence for a while.

"I like you" she said. The man sighed. "how long do you think Alice will be?"

"I don't know" she said. " they're sisters. They'll talk forever"

"tell her I'll be at the sanctuary"

"Ok" Abbi hear a bed creak as he got up but he moved too fast and she barely got into her cupboard when he came out. She payed attention to her ears to figure out what was happening outside. He stood where he was.

"hmm" he said after a moment. He went back in the bedroom, said something and came back out a moment later. Fake Stephanie followed.

"how are you sure?" she asked.

"I am" was all he said.

"I'll go this way" she heard fake Stephanie walk down one hallway and the tall man walked down another. She turned the handle slowly and inched the door open. When the space was big enough she peered out. They were gone so she stepped out and closed the door quietly. She looked around the corner before creeping down the hallway. She peeked around the next corner before going and stopped at a half open door. She pushed it open and looked around. No one there. She looked at the papers stacked high and books all over the place there were book covers framed on the wall. Gordon's study. She turned to the bookshelf and smiled. A book lay half off the shelf. It had no title on the spine and was completely blank. The switch to Gordon's secret room. She wanted to enter but she knew that the echo stone Gordon would be there and he might warn someone of her presence. Abbi heard footsteps and panicked. She looked around. Stacks of paper, stacks of books, pencils and even what looked like a shirt in the corner. But no place to hide. The footsteps stopped outside the door. She dove at the bookcase and tugged at the book. The bookcase opened and she jumped inside. Just then she realised something. _The bookcase won't close while I'm inside._ Abbi continued to panic. She jumped up and grabbed the bookcase, pulling it. It wouldn't budge so she left the room, pushed the book in as far as it would go and jumped back in as the door closed. The study door opened just in time to see the hidden door shut but too late to see her. _Oh great._ she turned to pitch black and clicked her fingers. A spark flew but no flame came. She concentrated harder, clicked and poured all her magic into it. A misty image of Alice's dead uncle stood in front of her staring. She sagged.

"Please don't tell I was here." he continued to stare. His gaze flickered down to her hand and back up. And then the hidden door began to open.


	3. Stephanie or Valkyrie?

she let the flame die out as she dived behind a stack of old magical artefacts.

"hi, Gordon" Stephanie said. Or it could have been fake Stephanie.

"I know you're not Stephanie" he said. "you're the reflection" Abbi's heart skipped a beat. Of course. How could she be so stupid. It was the reflection all along. The reflection sighed.

"what is everyone's problem with me?"

"you tried to kill Stephanie"

"I'm fixed"

"i don't trust you" the reflection sighed again.

"anyway, what was with the door?" Abbi froze. Gordon hesitated. He was going to tell, she just knew it.

"it must be broken" he said at last. Abbi sighed in quiet relief. She heard a rustle of fabric as the reflection shrugged.

"there's someone in the house." it told him. "if you see anyone, call"

"i will" he said. The reflection stepped out into the study and the door closed. It was silent for a moment in the pitch black, then the door opened.

"hello?" Gordon called. "no one's there" she looked at the door and saw it empty. She stood, her head passed over the top of the pile.

"sorry" she said. He looked at her. "who are you?" she hesitated.

"no chosen name" she told him. He nodded.

"new to your powers?" she nodded back. "you'd better go" he warned. "if stephanie hears your here she might want to come talk to me. Especially if the reflection tells her about the door." she nodded again.

"thanks Gordon." he smiled.

"hope to see you again" she smiled back before leaving. The door closed behind her and she peeked out the study door before slipping out. Footsteps approached when she was around halfway down the hall. She looked around, panicked. There were no doors nearby. The closest one was all the way down the hall but she'd have to run, and whoever it was would definitely hear that. Plus she was sure that was the door to the lounge, no doubt where Alice and Stephanie was. The footsteps got too close and the reflection appeared around the corner just as she started to run. She heard the reflection call for skulduggery and all of a sudden she heard running footsteps from and intersecting hall. She cursed, so much for staying hidden, and ran faster. Skulduggery dived out of the hall just as the passed and followed behind her. At least they hadn't got a good look at her. She had passed the door a few times but had turned round again. With no other option she hoped they were in the kitchen so she could bolt for the front door. She burst through the door and her hopes were diminished as she ran into Alice, who was just standing up. Hands grabbed her and she was being pulled off by stephanie. She saw who she was a shoved her away.

"abbi!" she cried. "what are you doing in my house!?" the door banged open and the reflection ran in. she sagged as she saw Alice.

"sorry" she said to Stephanie. "i heard yelling and I knew Abbi was in here so I came in" Stephanie sighed. Skulduggery came in, with a face now.  
>"hello" he said cheerfully. He wasn't out of breath since he had no breath in the first place and seemed perfectly normal. "not interrupting, am I?"<p>

"no" Stephanie, or V_alkyrie _seethed. "i was just telling Abbi to _get out_."

"hey" Alice turned to her sister. "she is my best friend. If you want her to leave, i'm leaving too"

"Alice-" Valkyrie started.

"well" skulduggery cut her off,much to her annoyance. "i think we should all go now. Va- Stephanie, if you remember, we are needed at our place of work." her eyes widened.

"my god, we're late" suddenly a phone rang and skulduggery dug through the pocket of his suit. He answered and stood silent for a moment. "he wasn't there?" he asked the phone. Everyone frowned. "well" he continued. "at least there's a little good news. We'll be there soon" he pocketed the phone and Valkyrie sagged.  
>"what now?" he hesitated.<p>

"our place of work has apparently been in a terrible explosion." he said.


	4. authors note

just to clear up any confusion,everything in the books happened up til the eighth book. nothing in there happened. i let mist die because i don't like her that much and she is not important to the plot. ravel is still a traitor just took over _much _later. certain characters are still alive, no one knows china killed skulduggery's family but she still did. the danger of darquesse still remains. that's just about it. i love my readers! especially my one reader who reviews _days _after i posted the first chapter. i couldn't stop smiling for hours and remained in a permanent happy state for days! thanks!


	5. stiches

Valkyrie's eyes widened. "thirty-four mages dead, five unaccounted for and seven in critical condition. It seems ravel and ghastly were also late for the meeting and were not in the building at the time." everyone went silent for a minute.

"I knew it Alice!" Abbi suddenly shouted. Everyone looked at Alice who suddenly wanted to be anywhere but here.

"we were just leaving" Alice blurted darting for the door. Abbi, without hesitation, followed as fast as she could. Skulduggery and Valkyrie started running just as they did. Alice opened the door and one of them, Abbi couldn't see, grabbed her. Abbi continued to run. To where, she wasn't sure. Footsteps came up behind and just as she had felt the air shift right by her waist, someone about to grab her, she darted left. She glimpsed dark hair and knew it was Valkyrie. Skulduggery's current face was blond. She had almost made it to the gate when she grabbed her. They fell and rolled and her hold broke. Abbi crawled slightly while Valkyrie gathered her bearings and tried to stand up but Valkyrie grabbed her leg at the last second. She fell and without time to put her hands out, got a mouthful of dirt. Her hand was crushed between her and the ground. It stung. The Bentley pulled up next to them on it's way out of the estate. Alice was sitting in the back with her arms crossed, pouting like a child. "well" skulduggery said through the open window. "coming?" Abbi saw Valkyrie glare at him. "what about these two?" skulduggery sighed.

"we'll take them with us, I'll lock them in the car."

"what?" Valkyrie stared at him. He tilted his head.

"unless you want to babysit" Valkyrie shook her head violently. Skulduggery's seat jolted forward and his fake face frowned. He turned.

"did you just kick my seat?" he asked Alice. She glared at him.

"not a baby" she growled and kicked again.

"I wouldn't mind" he said. "if you weren't in _my_ car." she continued to glare but didn't kick again. "now" he said, turning back to Valkyrie. "in" she began to help Abbi up and she her hand to push herself up. She cried out and moved her hand. She would have fallen if it wasn't for Valkyrie holding her. She looked at her hand and her eyes widened. There was blood all over the back of her hand and she had no idea where it was coming from. Valkyrie pulled her up and checked her chest and her arm.

"can't see where its coming from" she muttered. "must just be on your hand." now that it was no longer covered by her jacket the stinging turned worse. Tears filled her vision. She heard skulduggery say something in a low voice and then Valkyrie's barley audible reply.

"cut her hand on a rock" the back door to the car opened and Valkyrie helped her in and gave her some tissues to keep it from beading too much. Abbi blinked away the tears as her door closed and Valkyrie got in her own seat. The doors locked and she looked up. They left the estate and began driving to wherever they were going. After a moment she quietly tested the lock. It wouldn't open from the back seat. Alice looked at her worriedly for the whole drive. She had looked up and mouthed_ I'm fine_ more than five times but Alice didn't seem to believe her. She gave up and began to wonder what she would be doing by now if she hadn't gone to visit Roarhaven this morning. She suddenly realised something. She reached down the inside of her right boot and her fingered her phone. She pulled her hand back out without her phone and waited to arrive at their destination. A minute later they pulled up outside an old run down cinema that had long since closed down. She smiled slightly before a pain spiked through her hand. Valkyrie helped her out of the car and they walked inside. The heavy curtains in front of the screen parted and it lit up, a black and white picture of a door flickered on the screen. Brick walls framed both sides of it. Valkyrie stayed beside Abbi who walked behind skulduggery and Alice. It took Alice a moment to walk through the screen. She looked like she was scared of running into a wall. Skulduggery disappeared right after and Valkyrie led Abbi in. as she blinked the old,dark cinema disappeared and was replaced with bright, new halls of the science facility. It was so white it nearly hurt Abbi's eyes. It didn't take them long to find Kenspekle grouse trying to explain something to Clarabelle. He gave up and waved her off. She left frowning. He saw them and sighed. "what now?" he asked, annoyed at one particular skeleton. Valkyrie held up her hands.

"not me" she said. He saw Alice and Abbi and eyed the blood on Abbi's hand before turning to skulduggery.

"Valkyrie is not enough now is she? Now you need to drag another couple twelve year olds along with you? So next time you come you'll have three more?"

"no" skulduggery said calmly. "they're not with us. This is Alice and Abbi" he said, gesturing to each of them. "Alice is Valkyrie's little sister and Abbi is her friend. They were sneaking around Valkyrie's house and Abbi cut he hand on a rock while trying to run away." he stared at skulduggery for a moment.

"get rid of that face" he said. "you look ridiculous" skulduggery reached under his collar and his fake face flowed away.

"you" Kenspekle continued, reaching to Abbi. "come with me" before they left Alice stepped forward hesitantly.

"can I come?" he watched her for a moment.

"of course" he told her. He turned to skulduggery and Valkyrie. "you can wait here" he walked them to the medical bay and told Abbi to hop up on a bed. She used one hand to help pull herself up and Alice pulled her up from the other side. Kenspekle brought over a few things and told her to put the tissues she had on her hand in the bin beside her, she did so. He cleaned up the blood and examined the cut.

"you'll need a few stitches." he muttered. Alice saw Abbi's look of terror and tried to draw her attention away from her hand by asking her what she got for her birthday. She looked away as kenspekle began to stitch the cut and answered by listing all of her presents from earlier that day. She refused to look at her hand as he began to bandage it, not wanting to see the stitches. "the stitches will dissolve as the cut heals so you can remove the bandage in around three hours. As normal, there will be no scarring." she nodded. Her hand had stopped hurting as he was stitching and didn't look like it was going to start again. The door opened and Valkyrie peered in.

"we need to go" she said. Kenspekle turned.

"is he going to drag these girls into more trouble then? So soon after last time?" she shook her head.

"they're going home as soon as possible, but for now they're our responsibility. Can she leave?" kenspekle muttered something before answering.

"she may. As long as you're sure not going to get into any fights." Valkyrie nodded and turned to the girls.

"lets go" she stepped away from the door and held it open, waiting. Abbi hopped down from the bed.

"thanks" she said. She headed for' the door and stopped. She turned.

"I'm thirteen" she told him. He looked confused. "you said before about us being twelve, I'm thirteen. So is Alice." he smiled.

"barely a difference in this world" he said. She smiled back and left, following Valkyrie down the hall to where skulduggery was waiting.

(authors note)

hello! i cannot remember what i was going to tell you at all. so i just decided to chat. can you guess what the prophecy is going to be? ( yes there is a prophecy. an awesome one too.) you might need another chapter to guess so i'll put it up as soon as i can! might be leaving my free WiFi source tonight though so you may have to wait until next weekend. i'm out of pre-written chapters now so i will have to write during the week. will miss you all! i'll try to post once more before i go tonight but if i don't you might have to wait. (sorry!) bye my beautiful readers! you've made my week!

more exclamation marks!


	6. stay, for now

They all piled into the car and skulduggery didn't lock the door this time.

"where are we going now?" Abbi asked him. He looked at her in his rear view mirror.

"you are going home" disbelief found it's way into Abbi's face and she looked to her side to see that alice was the same way. He drove into Dublin and stopped at the pier. "but-" she couldn't think of a good excuse at the moment but knew that one existed. She just had to find it.

"but-" she repeated. "Valkyrie got to come when you told her to go home!" he turned.

"that was for the sake of my hat" she glared at him for a moment and he removed his hat and held it in a tight grip.

"I'm not getting out!" she shouted at him. Alice nodded.

"neither am I!" the pairs stared at each other for a moment. Alice and Abbi glared while Valkyrie looked sternly at Alice and skulduggery, having no face, only stared at Abbi.

"it's too dangerous for you two" Valkyrie told them.

"says you!" Abbi snapped. Her sight landed on Abbi and she glared. "you started this when you were twelve." Abbi continued. "and" she added, holding her left hand up. "when you first started could you do this?" she clicked her fingers and a small flame appeared in her palm. Valkyrie started to stare at her flame, still glaring. She turned to skulduggery.

"well?" she asked. "what now?" sensing his hat was no longer threatened he sat it back on his head.  
>"you still have to go home" he told them. Abbi glared and picked up her right hand, pulling at the air and making skulduggery's hat fly towards her. He gripped at it uselessly and it landed in Abbi's hand. She held it slightly closer to the flame.<p>

"i'll burn it" he stared and moments of silence passed. She inched the hat closer and eventually he turned and started the engine. She smiled and let the flame go out as he began to drive. After a moment she perched the hat on he head and cocked it at the angle he usually kept it at. She heard Alice stifle a laugh. Valkyrie turned and when she saw the hat also struggled not to laugh. Abbi had to hold back her own laughter at their strained faces. Alice then broke out laughing followed closely by the other two. Abbi snatched the hat off her head as skulduggery turned.

"what now?" he asked, making them laugh harder.

They began to near the edge of Roarhaven and skulduggery stopped abruptly. Valkyrie cursed and a car door opened. Skulduggery got out and Valkyrie followed. Abbi and Alice exchanged a glance before opening the doors and following.

"what is it?" Abbi asked. Skulduggery was looking at a blank space ahead of him and after a moment Valkyrie did the same.

"what?" Abbi repeated. Skulduggery reached up and knocked on what seemed to be nothing but air. It sounded as if her had knocked on plastic and a deep blue colour rippled from where he touched. Alice began to poke it. Each ripple spread outwards before dissipating, like touching water. Valkyrie took hold of her wrist and moved her hand down to her side.

"back in the car" she ordered. Alice walked back to the car, grumbling, and got in.

Abbi turned to Valkyrie.

"i have to call my mum" she told her. Valkyrie looked at her for a moment. "to tell her i'll be out longer." she added. Valkyrie took another second before nodding.

"you should know what not to tell" Abbi nodded. "I'll tell her I'll be at your house for a while" she walked off the road and stood in the grass as she pulled her phone from her boot. She opened her contacts and dialled 'home'. She held the phone up to her ear as it began to ring.

"hello" her mum said.

"hi mum." she smiled as she spoke so her mum couldn't worry.

"you know Stephanie?" she could almost feel her mum nod.

"yes"

"she called Alice before and we went to see her. Can I stay at her place for the night?"

"okay, honey. Do you need to get any clothes from home? Pyjamas?"

"no thanks mum. Alice has some there I'll just borrow some."

"okay. Call if you need anything. See you in the morning"

"bye" she hung up the phone and walked back to the car. Valkyrie and skulduggery were standing near the car while Alice pouted inside. They each stood on either side of the car and had a phone to their ear. She could tell Valkyrie was talking to her mum and skulduggery seemed to be waiting for someone to pick up.

"thanks mum." Valkyrie said. "see you tomorrow" she hung up and looked at abbi.

"what did you tell her?" she asked.

"just that we went over to your house and Alice was going to stay the night" she said with a shrug. Valkyrie nodded.

"good" skulduggery hung up, looking annoyed.

"Ravel is not picking up, Ghastly's phone is off and the entire of Roarhaven is blocked off." Valkyrie sighed.

"what now?" skulduggery hesitated. A car door opened and Alice looked at them all. "am I allowed to come out?"

"no" Valkyrie and skulduggery said simultaneously.

"get back in the car" Valkyrie added. Alice scowled and climbed in. Valkyrie turned to Abbi.

"you too" she got in the back and Valkyrie and skulduggery hopped in after. He turned the car and drove in what seemed to be the direction to Haggard. His phone rang and he picked up as he drove. Abbi heard a quiet voice from the other end but couldn't make out the words. He hung up and began driving in a new direction. Abbi debated asking but Valkyrie beat him to it.

"who was that?"

"a reliable source"

"what did that reliable source tell you?"

"reliable information" she sighed and skulduggery laughed a little.

"Abbi?" he asked. "when did you discover you were magic?" she frowned.

"earlier today. Why?"

"how old are you?"

"turned thirteen today. Again, why?"

"hmm" was all he said. "there may be some people you'll need to meet."


	7. people to meet

They drove to what looked like an old wood cabin. It was falling apart, rotting and being eaten by termites. Abbi frowned. _Really?_ She thought. One glance at Alice told her she was thinking the same thing. The entered and made their way through a few rooms to a closet. There was a hole in the door that skulduggery opened. Instead of towels or brooms there were stairs. The began to descend and suddenly it all became cleaner, brighter and the old rickety wood was replaced by clean white tiles and flat concrete. They reached the bottom and it all opened into a gigantic room filled with people. About two thirds of them seemed to be around her age. A man walked by to help a boy who couldn't put out his fire.

"hello reliable source" skulduggery said as he walked by. The man smiled and nodded at them. Abbi scanned the crowd. They were all random thirteen year olds with magic. Why does she need to meet them? There seemed to be some kind of stage in the middle and that's where they were headed. There was a sorcerer standing there trying to calm down a group of the kids who were panicking for whatever reason. Skulduggery stepped up and gestured for the struggling man to leave. He smiled thankfully and left. Skulduggery crouched down closer to the panicking thirteen year olds. Abbi noticed his facade up.

"what's the matter?" he asked them. One at the front, a girl with nice blonde hair and beautiful green eyes that were widened with fear, answered for the group.

"we don't know what's going on here. What's happened to us?" Valkyrie crouched down by skulduggery and looked at the girl.

"it's okay." she said soothingly. "there's nothing wrong with you. You have magic powers. Yes?" the group nodded. "we do too. We can help you but we need to know a few things. When did you discover your powers?"

"just earlier today" the girl said. "I set fire to a horse stable. I don't know how. Someone like you came and told me to come with him. He told me he could help."

"how old are you?" the girl frowned.

"thirteen"

"the rest of you?" the rest of the group all nodded and mumbled "thirteen" Valkyrie nodded.

"turned thirteen today?" they all nodded. "hmm" Valkyrie tapped on abbi's shirtsleeve and she leaned down next to them.

"this is Abbi" Valkyrie told the kids, gesturing to her. "she turned thirteen today too. She also discovered magic today." they looked at her.

"can you tell us what's going on?" the girl asked. The group nodded and Abbi faltered.

"go on Abbi" Valkyrie told her. "you've read the books. You know what's going on." she straightened up just after skulduggery. She frowned at Valkyrie who nodded back at her. She sat on the edge of the stage and Alice slid down to join her and they began to answer questions.

They had all been in the large room with the stage for about three hours and still most of the kids with their powers had no idea what was going on. Alice tugged at her sleeve and gestured towards Valkyrie who was calling her over through the crowd.

"one second" she told the young boy she was speaking to. Jamie, his name was. She made her way through the crowd to Valkyrie.

"we should go" she told her. Abbi frowned.

"What about the rest of them?" she asked. She looked back at Jamie, who looked like he was crying. She turned back to Valkyrie as she continued to talk.

"we have at least fifty sorcerers staying for tonight. They're going to try to stop them from panicking and get them to sleep." Abbi nodded.

"better send one to Jamie over there." she said pointing over her shoulder. Valkyrie peered past Abbi and nodded. The tapped the next mage who passed and pointed at Jamie. She nodded and walked over to him. The three girls left and headed to the Bentley once outside. Skulduggery was already in the drivers seat with the engine on. He drove off when they climbed in.

"seatbelt" Valkyrie ordered.

They spent the rest of the night at Valkyrie's house after skulduggery dropped them off. They even watched a movie before falling asleep on the couch together. Valkyrie awoke with a start. The movie was still playing and was starting to get loud. She turned off the TV and walked to the kitchen. She searched around and found an unopened carton of cookies. She tore open the package and took one. Just as she began to eat, however she head the frond door open. She frowned. Could it be one of the girls? She peeked in the lounge room to find both girls still asleep on the couch. She passed quietly and headed for the front door. It was open but no one was around. She stepped out and the door closed behind her.

She whipped around, fire already in her hands and ready to battle. But what she saw next wasn't something she could battle. She wasn't even something that should exist. _But how could it be?_ She thought. _She's gone._ She realized her fire had gone out. But what use was it anyway? She smiled at valkyrie.

"long time no see" Valkyrie just stared. She shrugged. "i get it. You're speechless. That's fine. Don't have much to say anyway." valkyrie tried to scream, she tried to shout and ask how she was here. How was she not dead. All she managed was a "how...". She smiled.

"don't you worry Valkyrie. I'll be back. You'll soon know my daring tale. How I came back from the dead. All in good time" she suddenly disappeared and Valkyrie woke, gasping. Alice was looking at her with worry. Abbi was still sleeping. She was back on the couch. So it was a dream. But could it still mean anything?

She's coming.


	8. authors notestoryline clear up

hello! i'm so sorry if you expected to get another chapter here but i have to discuss some storyline issues pointed out be arkham girl. i have been waiting for one of those questions acctually. i like chaleges like them. any way, as i have said this is based after book seven and nothing in book eight has happened yet. i'v decided in th story derek is kind of like gordon, writing books based on real magic. so derek knew about ravel and had written it into the storyline as an unspoken warning to skulduggery and valkyrie. ravel found out before he published it and threatened him so he didn't publish that book and val/skul never took the hint from the drafts they had read.

ravel chose an etirely new plan and began to set it in motion so to not arise suspicion. i may post a one-shot about it all later.

anyway i also wanted to say the best thanks for every one who reviewed or favourited.

jellyfishsisters, fire kitty 12,dazzaj98, of course arkham girl and lastly, royal type.

i would like to nicely ask all my readers to read royal type's book, skulduggery skits, because she told me to tell you. it is a series of one-shots about her and 'friend' doing crazy skulduggery stuff mixed in with crazy skulduggery stuff. all joking aside it is good and funny. she also told me to tell you to look at it or i will stop writing forever. (not even...) but still, is good.

i have to tell you cuz' i want to. the 'friend' metioned is in fact,(drum roll...) me! yes i am crazy! ps chapter one: was the fuzzy, i swear...

sorry did not proof read but i am tired so i will not bother. maybe later.


	9. to see a friend of mine

authors note

i'm back!

Abbi awoke to Valkyrie shaking her awake. She cracked an eyelid open and scowled.

"no" she said, closing her eyes and turning. "I'm sleeping" Valkyrie sighed. She grabbed her ankles and Abbi squealed, her eyes shooting open.

"let go!" she screamed, holding onto the couch arm. Valkyrie pulled as hard as she could, but Abbi was stubborn and strong. Alice walked in from the other room, a look of amusement crossed her face.  
>"help" Valkyrie gasped, pulling again. Alice laughed.<p>

"if she wants to sleep she gonna sleep" she said. "leave me out of it." she walked off into the kitchen. Valkyrie sighed and let go. Abbi wriggled deeper into the couch. Valkyrie walked around the front of the couch and grabbed Abbi around the waist, yanking her off the couch. She screamed landing in a heap on top of Valkyrie. Valkyrie cheered and Abbi pulled the blanket off the couch, continuing to sleep. Valkyrie sighed and wriggled out from under her. She grabbed her ankles again and began to drag her into the kitchen. Abbi didn't seem to care that time, but kept a tight hold on her blanket so it wouldn't be left behind. She screamed when they entered the kitchen and Valkyrie frowned.

"cold floor!" she shrieked. Valkyrie dragged her to the middle of the kitchen floor and let go of her ankles. There was a tap at the kitchen window and Valkyrie went to open it. Skulduggery slipped in and sat on the sill. He tilted his head at Abbi who was rolling around on the floor fake crying. Alice was standing at the counter eating a bowl of cereal and watching as well.

"cold floor" Valkyrie explained to skulduggery. He nodded.

"so" he said, turning to Alice. "are the more sane members of our group ready yet?" Abbi scowled reluctantly getting up.

"fine" Valkyrie heard her mutter. She smiled as Abbi took the blanket upstairs and struggled to hide it when she came back down. Abbi found a cereal box and filled a bowl with it before adding milk. Valkyrie found a snack bar and began to eat that. Abbi put her bowl on the sink when she finished and raised an eyebrow at her.

"that's what you have for breakfast?" Valkyrie nodded and struggled to not smile again. Alice and Abbi went to get changed and Valkyrie had slept in her protective clothes. Valkyrie saw Abbi go back in the kitchen before they left but decided not to mention it. Eventually they all got in the car and started off. Abbi watched the roads and frowned when they passed the turnoff to the back road they went to last night. Alice leant forward in her seat.

"where are we going?" she asked.

"to see a friend of mine" was all skulduggery said. She sat back, frowning, Abbi frowning also. Who did skulduggery call a 'friend of mine'? She thought back to when he had said those words to Valkyrie after they first met. Who had they seen? Her face brightened suddenly. She looked back out the window and waited. Soon enough, they pulled up to a shop that had a sign above the door. That sign read Bespoke tailors. Abbi smiled. Alice brightened having not figured before. Valkyrie said something to skulduggery in an angry, hushed tone. He shrugged and got out. Valkyrie sighed and followed. The girls hopped out and trailed after them. hearing Valkyrie still growling at skulduggery, they decided to hang back a bit. They walked into the shop and skulduggery shrugged a bit. A bell dinged somewhere and there was movement in the back.

"be there in a moment" a voice called. Abbi had a last second idea and leaned over to Alice.

"don't stare" she whispered. Alice frowned at her.

"hmm?" ghastly bespoke walked in and Alice stared for only a second before looking away. They were both hiden behind skulduggery and Valkyrie anyway. They heard ghastly greet the two with a smile in his voice.

"what brings you?" he finished. Valkyrie sideways glanced at skulduggery and they both side stepped, revealing the girls. He looked at them for a moment and smiled.

"new friends?" he asked. His question was directed to skulduggery but he didn't take his eyes off them.

"old ones actually" skulduggery told him. "to Valkyrie at least. New to magic" Abbi sideways glanced at Alice. She was staring again. She sighed inaudibly.

"right" ghastly started. "so, they are going to trail after you now? You want clothes for them?" Valkyrie glared at skulduggery again when he nodded.

"yes actually." ghastly looked them up and down.  
>"okay" he said, moving to the back. Alice finally stopped staring to look at Abbi.<p>

"doesn't he need to take measurements or something?" Abbi shook her head. They all followed to the back and a thought struck her. If they were getting clothes then they were going to join the team. That meant she needed a chosen name. She thought about that for only a moment before she looked up. Ghastly was looking at some materials.

"ideas?" he asked looking over at them. Alice stopped staring and walked over to a wall filled with materials. She started running her hand along them and took a good long look at the colours. Ghastly smiled at Alice and turned to Abbi.

"ideas?" he asked again. She shrugged and looked at Valkyrie.

"would you mind if I got one like yours?" Valkyrie still had her black jacket with the deep red arms. She glared at her for a second before shrugging herself.

"fine" she told her, looking away. Abbi grinned and looked at ghastly. He nodded and moved to a different part of the wall, pulling down a few rolls of materials. Abbi looked down at her jacket she had slipped on this morning. She really loved this jacket. She had gotten it for her tenth birthday but it was a little big for her then so it still fit nicely. She was going to miss it, but she knew she could do better with a new one by ghastly.

Ghastly came back and smiled at her.

"shall we get boots while Alice thinks for a bit?" Abbi found herself smiling as she nodded. He led her into another, smaller room nearby. She looked around. The walls were laden with tools and more things she could not name than ones she could.

"just black?" he asked her. She nodded.

ghastly made her a pair of boots and then some for Alice. She showed him what she wanted and he placed the rolls of materials to the side and skulduggery told him they needed to head off. Alice had not let Abbi or Valkyrie see what she had wanted. She told them it was a surprise. They got back in the car and drove away. He drove back to the middle of nowhere place and entered the wood cabin. They descended and found it much quieter than last time. Almost all heads turned when they entered. Everyone seemed to be much more calm. Wordlessly, the group split, heading different ways. Abbi turned to see that they had apparently split into pairs. Valkyrie followed her and she saw Alice and skulduggery together further away in the crowd. All of a sudden the quiet was broken by panicked squeals. Abbi's heart leaped. Her and Valkyrie hurried over to the source an found a group of girls fleeing from another girl. She seemed more panicked than anyone, however. Abbi couldn't find anything out of the ordinary until she noticed the girl's hand start to glow. Her eyes widened and she held her hands to the roof so she wouldn't hit anyone. Valkyrie rushed forward and pulled her hand down, keeping it pointed to the roof. She pulled something from her pocket. it looked like a gold bangle that was split and had a hinge of some sort on the other end. She clicked it around the girls wrist and she glow subsided. Abbi noticed for the first time the sigils carved on the bracelet. Undoubtedly the same sigils as on the shackles that bound magic. Valkyrie put her hand down and tried to get her to calm down. Abbi watched still shocked at what had happened until the girl had calmed down. Valkyrie walked back over and passed her, continuing on. Abbi followed looking at the shocked crowd. Everyone stared at the poor girl who sat alone against the wall with her head down. Abbi glanced at Valkyrie and then at a random part of crowd. She stopped. Everyone still stared at the girl, except for one of them. One boy wasn't looking anywhere near the other girl. He was looking at her. He was around her height, had dark brown eyes like Valkyrie and his hair was a dark, dark black. he- wait. Abbi frowned His hair was starting to get lighter as she watched. It turned blonde and Abbi could swear she saw sparks in it. A boy next to him looked at his hair and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened and he turned, ran off into the crowd.

"coming?" Valkyrie said from her elbow. Abbi hadn't even seen her approach. She shook her head and looked over.

"yeah" she muttered. She followed Valkyrie into the crowd.

authors note

hi, sorry for the wait. i stopped writing for a while but decided to post since i have only had eight views since the start of January. and i miss you all! i miss your lovely reviews! i wanted to ask, can anyone tell me what they want Alice's jacket to look like? i couldn't think of anything. so it's a 'secret' so far. i also need a chosen name for Alice, i already have one for Abbi. any story line questions i would love! i love to ponder them and fit them all in. it's fun for me.

well i think that is all, so, until next time!

-iris


	10. micheif and mirrors

She searched for the boy who had been watching her as she wandered. going where needed, helping skulduggery and Valkyrie try to piece together clues as to how this many kids happened to have gained magic on the same day, and was strangely all of their birthdays. It was just weird.

Abbi was helping Valkyrie teach someone how to control their powers when her phone rang. She frowned before checking it. Abbi's heart leaped and she panicked when she saw 'mum' written on the screen. She quickly showed Valkyrie.

"just answer it" she said quickly. Abbi tapped the screen and put the phone to her ear.

"hi mum" she answered.

"hi honey" her mum said. Abbi could hear her smile. "just reminding you that you have to be home today, you have school tomorrow" Abbi sighed.

"i know mum, I'll be home later." she was about to say goodbye, that she had to go when her mum noticed the noise in the background.

"where are you?" she asked Abbi. "it shouldn't be that loud at Stephanie's should it?" she joked. Abbi laughed.

"no" she said. "we're just.." she paused. Where would they go on a Sunday that would be that loud?

"we're shopping" she said quickly.

"really?" her mum asked.

"yeah, we should be home soon"

"ok, can I talk to Stephanie?" Abbi frowned.

"okay" she said, lowering the phone.

"she wants to talk to you" she said, handing the phone to Valkyrie.

"excuse me" she said to the boy she was talking to. She took the phone and began talking as she moved away. Abbi continued to help the boy until Valkyrie came back.

"we should go now" she said quietly to Abbi. She nodded.

"do you want us to send someone else over to help?" she asked the boy. He shook his head.

"no" he said. "I'm fine" Abbi smiled at him and walked away.

They joined skulduggery and Alice and headed out to the car. The drive back home was short and Abbi was home fast.

"bye" she said, as she got out. Alice waved back and then frowned, checking her pockets. She cursed as Abbi spun and ran to the house. Alice jumped out and chased her. She ran inside and Alice came back to the car.

"any chance I can go in her window for a moment?" Valkyrie frowned and skulduggery tilted his head.

"why?" he asked. Alice sighed.

"she stole my phone" skulduggery laughed before stopping suddenly. He checked his pockets.

"okay we're going inside" he said opening the door.  
>"why?" Valkyrie asked, grinning. She already knew the answer. She got out too.<p>

"check _your_ pockets then" skulduggery said to her. She stuck her hand in her pocket and her grin faded.

"son of a-! how!" she cried. Skulduggery shushed her.

"abbi's parents are probably inside" she scowled and walked around the back of the house. They located her bedroom window and Valkyrie propelled herself up and sat on the sill. She found that abbi's window was not closed properly and got inside. Abbi was not up yet. Skulduggery sent Alice up and I helped her up. Skulduggery came up next and Alice sat on the bed. After Valkyrie and skulduggery hid the door opened. She walked in smiling and her face went black when she saw Alice. she closed the door without looking back.

"I'm sorry okay" she tried.

"you'd better be" the voice came from behind her. She spun, eyes wide and Valkyrie slammed her back against the wall. She held Abbi's hands by her sides and skulduggery stepped up beside her. He held his hand out.

"I'd like my phone back please" Valkyrie let her go and she stayed against the wall.

"sorry" she said pulling It out of her pocket. She handed Valkyrie hers before she asked and then stepped over to the bed to give Alice's back. She sat on the bed next to her.

"while your here..." she started.

"no" skulduggery said immediately. She frowned.

"but I didn't ask yet" skulduggery nodded.

"yes, how rude of me. Go on"

Abbi hesitated. "can i-"

"no" she scowled. Skulduggery laughed. "fine what"

"can I have a reflection" she said quickly before she was once again interrupted. Skulduggery froze and Valkyrie began to glare at the wall so fiercely she Abbi thought the wall would crumble.

"okay" skulduggery said eventually. Valkyrie snapped her head towards him.

"are you _insane_?"

"maybe" she scowled. Skulduggery went to the car for a moment and returned with a piece of chalk and a piece of paper.

"i think you know what to do" she nodded, smiling and walked to the wardrobe. She had one like Valkyrie's. She opened it up and drew the symbol. She then recited the spell she had memorised from the book. She had tried this spell many times but did not know what the correct symbol was.

"surface speak, surface feel. Surface think, surface real." she looked to skulduggery to see if she did it right. He nodded.

"nicely done" she grinned and wiped the symbol off with her sleeve. She hesitated before reaching out slowly, her finger lightly grazed the surface and her reflection blinked, looked around. She stepped back.

"come out" she ordered. The reflection obeyed. She just couldn't stop grinning. She looked at skulduggery.

"Can I come back with you then?" she asked.

"it can go to school tomorrow can't it?" Valkyrie was still scowling and skulduggery nodded. She noticed Alice had gotten up from the bed and turned, she was peering closely at the reflection.

"hello" she said to it. It blinked at her.

"hello" It responded. A frowned.

"that's a bit creepy" I muttered.

"can we go?" she asked skulduggery but kept her gaze locked on the refection. It was now looking at her.

"let's" skulduggery responded. He walked to the window and put his legs through before dropping. Valkyrie followed and Abbi moved to the window. She looked back to see Alice poke the reflection.

"Alice" Abbi snapped. "don't poke it" Alice walked over to her and jumped out the window. Abbi perched herself on the window and remembered what Valkyrie had said to her reflection when she left the first day.

"bye" was all she said to it. It stared at her for a moment.

"bye" It said back. She swung her legs outside and hesitated. She turned, the reflection was still staring at her.

"be normal" she said. It nodded and she dropped. Valkyrie cushioned her fall with the air and they headed tot he car skulduggery and Alice were already in.

"can I have a reflection?" Alice asked as they reached the car.

"that's where we are going" skulduggery replied. He started the car after Abbi and Valkyrie were buckled in. they headed to Alice's house.


	11. authors note (help needed)

just asking, i have no idea what to write for the next chapter. if you don't mind spoilers for this book private message me and i will tell you the options i was thinking for the next chapter. i can not update until i decide and help would be appreciated. you also have to be willing to keep this a secret and not use it your self. i will not be happy. i may send skulduggery or Valkyrie after you. (they are my good friends.) thanks for your support on the story so far.

-iris


End file.
